gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda ACCORD Coupe EX '03
|displacement = 2997 cc |aspiration = NA |engine = J30A4 |torque = 287.14 Nm |power = 239 BHP |pp = 421 PP |length = 4765 mm |width = 1811 mm |height = 1415 mm |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda ACCORD Coupe EX '03 is a Road car produced by Honda. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors There are eight colors available for this car: *Satin Silver Metallic *Taffetas White *Desert Mist Metallic *Graphite Pearl *Nighthawk Black Pearl *Sanmarino Red *Sapphire Blue Pearl *Noble Green Pearl In-game description "Sporty and smooth feel; the 4th generation Accord leading the mainstream of coupes." The Accord evolved into its 7th generation model in 2001, but this was a U.S. only model that was not released in Japan. Based on the U.S. Accord saloon that was sold in Japan as the Inspire, it had a respectable body size, being 187.5 inches long, 71.4 inches wide and 55.7 inches in height, making it one class higher than the Japanese Accord saloon. The engine equipped in this Accord coupe was either a 158 BHP 2.4L engine as in the Japanese Accord, or a 237 BHP 3L V6. A 6 speed MT was combined with the V6 engine in the sporty EX grade model. Though the 3L V6 was a SOHC engine, it felt sporty and was matched very well with its 6 speed MT. Though it was a large displacement FF, it had no rough edges, and had a smooth feel to the drivetrain that is very characteristic of Hondas. Of course one reason for this is that the quality of the 6 speed MT was very high, providing a very satisfying gear change. The EX model emphasized its sports orientation in its interior as well. In addition to a 3 spoke steering wheel, the dashboard panels are carbon print, and the 6 speed MT gear stick is common with the S2000. This is an unusual exception, as the S2000 does not share parts with any other model. However, its ride is not of a hard sports car. It relates to the driver necessary road information, but provides a mild, comfortable ride that is characteristic of US/EU spec models. This is a very traditional coupe, suited for luxurious motorway cruising. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 27,480 Credits. The car’s name is listed as the Honda ACCORD Coupe EX V6 (US) '03 in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 27,480 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Honda ACCORD Coupe EX '03 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 24,355 Credits. It is a Level 2 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 27,480 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Honda_ACCORD_Coupe_EX_'03.jpg|The Honda ACCORD Coupe EX '03 as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 4. Honda_ACCORD_Coupe_EX_'03_(GT4_NTSC-U).jpg|The Honda ACCORD Coupe EX '03 as it appears in the NTSC-U version of Gran Turismo 4. Due to the car being an American model, the IMPORT EDITION text on the vehicle banner, seen on the NTSC-J and PAL versions, was removed in this version of the game. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 2 Cars